Wounds
by LlamasWithHats90
Summary: After Japan's younger brother Hiroshima gets bombed Japan gets really protective of him. Hiroshima gets clingy and never wants to leave Japan's side, in fear that America will attack him again. Japan takes him to the world meeting.3 OCs make appearances!


Japan woke up to a loud explosion coming from miles away he could feel it. "...Crap, he may've bombed my nation..." Japan ran all the way to the destination of the explosions. "HIROSHIMA!" Japan's eyes widened as he saw his younger brother walking to him unsteadily. "Toshiue Shisuto..." Hiroshima then clasped in a puddle of his own blood. Japan picked up Hiroshima thinking terrified 'what happens if I don't make it?' He ran all the way, no stopping to the closest Hospital outside of Hiroshima.

"I-It's my fault...me and my stupid actions..." Japan was sobbing into his hands when the doctor came out. "He is a very lucky child...He doesn't seem to have Leukemia and he'll be fine after a week or so here in the hospital. Japan sighed with relieve. "May I see my younger brother?" The doctor nodded. "Toshiue Shisuto?..." came Hiroshima's small voice. Japan sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry it's all my fault otouto..." "Toshiue Shisuto...it's not your fault...America-san chose to bomb me.." "But it is my fault I was the one who bombed him!" Japan was crying his eyes out. Hiroshima sat up and comforted his older brother. The doctor then walked in after about four hours. "Well, the boss said to just let him go home, -even in his condition- will you be able to take care of him for now?" the doctor asked Japan cocking an eyebrow. "Hai..." Japan nodded as he said that and took Hiroshima home with him. "I think these may be the wounds that will never heal...like the people on TV said.." "I'm sure they'll heal otouto." Japan looked at his brother and just smiled sweetly.

_THE NEXT DAY_

"Otouto it's time to go to the World Meeting." Japan told his younger brother who was sitting on the couch playing Sims. Hiroshima just shut off the game and was soon walking with Japan, holding his older brother's hand. "Konnichiwa Kiku-san!" A woman called out. "Konnichiwa Mistuya-san..." "Who is this cutie?" Mistuya said looking at Hiroshima smiling. "U-Um...I'm Satsuki...Honda..." Hiroshima said quietly as he always did. "Well aren't you precious?" "Well, we better get going...we'll see you soon Mistuya-san." Japan started walking off Hiroshima holding his hand again. –At The Meeting- "OK FIRST OF ALL YOU ALL KNOW OF THAT GLOBAL WARMING EVERYONE IS TALKING ABOUT? I THINK WE SHOULD MAKE A BIG HERO TO STOP THIS 'GLOBAL WARMING!" America shouted excitedly. Everyone said his or her line but Japan. He wasn't there yet. "Ore Sumimasen..." Japan's quiet voice came out. "NIHON! YOU'RE HERE!" Italy went to hug Japan but Japan dodged it quickly. Italy face planted the floor in cute chibi form. (Me: LIKE RAMANO!3) "I'm so sorry Italy-kun...It's just I have someone with me..."Hiroshima came to his side holding his hand still. "...K-Konnichiwa..." Hiroshima said almost silent. They both sat down. "Who is this little boy?" Turkey asked with an eyebrow cocked. "...I'll let him introduce himself...more than likely Italy will try to make him say." "Ah?" Turkey replied. Italy walked towards Hiroshima. "Hey there buddy! Do you wanna introduce yourself to all of us?" Italy asked Hiroshima sweetly and pulling him up from his chair. Hiroshima's eyes widened. "U-um I don't really wanna..." Italy just let him go. Hiroshima sat back down. "Ni Hao! I haven't seen you in along time, aru!" China sat down next to his brother, Hiroshima. "So, why are you covered in wounds, aru?" China asked curiously. "I- I got bombed by..." He stopped in mid sentence feeling America's ice-cold glare. "I- It's not really important!" Hiroshima said shaking his head. He stopped feeling the glare. "Aniki? R-read this paper...burn it after you read it..." Hiroshima whispered to China. China read the paper. He was shocked. He got up and threw the paper into the fireplace. He hugged his younger brother tightly. "Do Nagasaki and Tokyo know aru?" China asked quietly. "N-no...they don't..." then Russia walked over. He gave a sweet smile to Yao and Satsuki. "Preev-yet. How are you doing? Are you new to the World Meetings?" Ivan smiled again. "Y-yes I came with Japan...my older brother..." "From Japan are we? Which place are you?" "...Hiroshima." "Well you seem like a sweet boy, da?" Russia replied. "Satsuki!" Japan called to his younger brother. Hiroshima ran over to his brother. "This is Greece, and that's Turkey." "Why are you sitting between them?" "They fight whenever around each other..." "So, pretty much, don't let them by one another?" "Yup." "Ok." Hiroshima caught on fast. "Aw... your kitties are so cute, Heracles-san!" Heracles handed him a cat. "You can hold him. " You act a little like China." Japan said looking at Hiroshima smiling. "Wow really?" "Yeah you even collect Hello Kitty stuff...including Belly Washer bottles." Japan said still smiling. "That's true...I have all of them except the Cowboy Hello Kitty Belly Washer..." "I DROPPED MY PANDA, ARU!" *stuffed animal.* Hiroshima went over to China after handing Greece his kitty. "Aniki, are you alright?" Hiroshima asked China speaking up a little. China got up from getting his panda off the floor. He had a cut on his forehead from hitting his head. "Ah aniki you're bleeding!" Hiroshima yelled and ran over to his bag and pulled out a Hello Kitty band-aid. "Here aniki..." He put the band-aid on his forehead and kissed it. "Are you ok aniki?" Hiroshima asked China concerned about his cut. "KOWAII-ARU YOU'RE SO CUTE!" China pulled Hiroshima into a hug not realizing what he said. Hiroshima blushed deeply. "Aw...how cute!" a Hungarian woman walked over to him. Hiroshima looked at her smiled and waved. China was _still_ hugging him as he waved to her. Just then Prussia bursted in. "I, PRUSSIA THE AWESOME HAS JUST ARRIVED ALL WELCOME ME!" Hiroshima asked China to let him go hearing all the complaints about Prussia from the rest of the Eastern Asia's and The Allies. "Excuse me, Prussia-san?" Prussia looked down at Hiroshima. "Yes what is it? Here to tell me how AWESOME I am?" "No I'm here to do this!" Hiroshima kicked him in the shin. "Shut up and you're not all that awesome, got it?" He had a smug look on his face he looked like Hiro.–From Fruits Basket- Hiroshima has a side where if he gets irritated he gets kinda...like...violent. "Woo! You go sweet stuff!" Hungary yelled out from where she was sitting. Prussia was still in pain. "OW that freaking hurt you unawesome person!" Hiroshima turned around from walking back to his seat and stuck his tongue out at Gilbert. "It's suppose to hurt."

Hiroshima walked over to America. "Hey, Alfred?..., He poked America and America turned to him. "Hmm?" "I- *sigh* Do you just...wanna put all this...behind?..." America was about to reply with a yes when Tokyo –a rather violent little girl- and Nagasaki

–Hiroshima's VERY protective older brother.- kicked open the door. "ALL RIGHTY WHO THE HELL WAS IT THAT BOMBED MY BROTHER?" Nagasaki yelled popping his fingers. "It was you wasn't it?" Nagasaki and Tokyo yelled angrily pointing at Switzerland. "WHY WOULD I?" "YOU JUST SEEM LIKE THE PERSON WHO WOULD!" "Ah br-" Hiroshima was cut off by Nagasaki yelling at Russia. "It was you wasn't it?" Nagasaki yelled at Ivan. "BROTHER!" Hiroshima finally yelled out. Nagasaki and Tokyo turned around. "Satsuki!" "So...you don't even bother to tell us who bombed you eh?..." Nagasaki eyes were covered by shadows on his face and he had a dark aura around him. "...I- I'm sorry! I...I just didn't want you to go over board!" Hiroshima was shaking in fear of his older brother. "Otouto, please don't hurt your younger brother, it was my fault for bombing the nation who bombed him in the first place, so blame me..." Japan stood up from his chair. "Shisuto Toshiue!" The two siblings changed emotion as soon as they saw Japan...but it was ALL acting. "Don't try and be so sweet, I saw what you just did there!" "Pfft, HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHH!" They both laughed at Japan. "Trying to be tough, huh? Well you're not tough I'm sure you won't even win the war!" The words echoed in Japan's head. He just sat there depressed of what they said. "Hey you shouldn't pick on Shisuto Toshiue! He's the one who has been taking care of us our entire life so cut it out!" Hiroshima got up and shoved Nagasaki. "Heh, now you're trying to do something about it?" Nagasaki pulled out his kunai and threw it in the direction of Hiroshima.

Hiroshima's eyes widened. When Greece put his arm in front of him and got the kunai in his arm. "Just who do you think you are picking on your youngest brother, huh? That's not how siblings are supposed to act, they're supposed to be kind, not attempt murder on each other, aru!" "Exactly, da ze!" China and Korea were trying to help distract them as much as they could. "Oh, put a sock in it China, you too Im Yong." Nagasaki glanced over at Hiroshima again. "Th-there that should help you, Heracles-san..." "Heh...It's poisonous." Tokyo grinned devilishly.

"What happened to you guys you weren't like this before!" Hiroshima cried as Nagasaki wrapped his hands around Hiroshima's throat.

"I command thou evil spirits to leave these souls and recover how they once were. NOW...!" a small boy that looked about the age of 11 cried out as he stood on a ledge on the roof. "EXIT THEIR BODIES! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THESE YOUNG SOULS!" He continued the spell. Out of nowhere, two black demons came out of Tokyo & Nagasaki they shot right into the young boy. He fell from where he was standing and landed with a 'thud' and "Ow." "Are you alright?" England approached the small boy realizing he had cat ears. He got up and flipped away slightly. "I am from Japan." "Great...Japan how many siblings do you have?" England questioned with an irritated face. "Y'know just because I'm from Japan doesn't mean I'm its sibling! Moreover, if it did mean it, Japan would have over, like... I dunno 5,000 siblings." The boy said putting his hip out to the side and a hand on his hip. "I like this kid." Romano said going over to the boy and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Who are you anyways?" "I'm Miyuki Matsumoto!" Miyuki bowed as he said his name. "So...you're interested in black magic?" England asked eagerly. "Well actually I'm like a demon banisher...' "Well what happens when they enter your body?" "They just...kinda...disappear..." Miyuki replied shrugging his shoulders.

"That's amazing! Can you make anything else disappear?" Hungary asked sweetly looking at Prussia giving Miyuki a hint of who it was. "Um...I'll curse him for 1 year ok?.." Hungary nodded and strolled off. "Are you really gonna do it?" England asked. "Of course not I like that guy he's pretty cool!" Miyuki replied jumping. "Have you even spoken to him?" "No." "Go tell him he's really awesome, he'll become your friend faster if you tell him how awesome and amazing he is." "Ok." Miyuki seemed suspicious. -To China and Hiroshima...- (they walked away from all the commotion...) "Hey Hiroshima, aru?" Hiroshima turned to look at China. "Hnn?" Hiroshima answered. China bent down to his height and gave him a hug. "wǒ ài nǐ..." China said quietly as he hugged him. "wǒ ài nǐ too...?" Hiroshima replied awkwardly. "I said 'I love you!" aru!" China smiled at him again. "Aniki, you're full of smiles today!" Hiroshima smiled at China. "Well I'm full of smiles because I'm so happy to see you! I have not seen you since you moved out with Japan, aru! 3"


End file.
